metal_gear_rising_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
MBTI Types
The Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI) is a personailty type guide which helps people gain insights about how they work and learn. It is a framework for relationship-building, developing positivism, and achieving excellence. These functions are sensation, intuition, feeling, and thinking. All of us rely on one function more than others. The base of MBTI lies in identifying our preferences which are driven through our interests, values, needs, and motivation. In the MBTI theory, you combine your preferences to arrive at your personality type. You may be an extrovert who likes dealing with people or you might be someone who likes dealing with abstract ideas or information and in that case you would be an introvert. Similarly, you can like dealing with facts and information with a preference for sensing or you may want to explore the unknown which makes you an intuitive person. The third preference relates to how you make decisions. You either decide objectively or based on gut feelings. Lastly, your lifestyle might be planned and organised or flexible and haphazard. When you put these preference or types together, it turns into your MBTI personality code which is the output of the MBTI test. The Eight Letters First Letter: I vs E (Introverted vs Extroverted) How we gain our energy The main difference between extroverts and introverts is that introverts gain their energy by being alone and extroverts gain their energy by being with others. One is not better than the other, and extroverts are not always loud and introverts are not always quiet. Introverts often enjoy social gatherings, but will get drained faster while involved in these settings. Extroverts also tend to want to be around people more but they still feel they need time alone sometimes. Introvert Extrovert Second Letter: S vs N (Sensing vs Intuitive) How we take in information The main difference between sensing and intuition is that sensors take in information via their five senses and through facts, and intuitives take in information via patterns, impressions and possibilities. Sensing Intuition Third Letter: T vs F (Thinking vs Feeling) How we make decisions The main difference between thinking and feeling is that thinkers make decisions based on facts, and feelers make decisions based on values. In other words, thinkers use their heads more than their hearts and feelers use their hearts more than their heads. But there is a stereotype that needs to be discontinued- Thinkers aren't sensitive to others and feelers never think logically, and women are feelers and men are thinkers. These comparisons below are generalized, everyone will have traits of both in different situations. It really depends what you are more inclined to while making decisions. Thinking Feeling Fourth Letter: J vs P (Judging vs Perceiving) Our lifestyle preference The main difference between perceivers and judgers is that judgers prefer their world to be structured and planned, while perceivers prefer their world to be open ended and find that having plans is stifling. Judgers feel a sense of control in planning early and perceivers find a sense of control in leaving their options open. Judging Perceiving The Cognitive Functions Each personality type has a dominant function (our strongest and most natural function), and an auxiliary function (our second strongest function that supports our dominant function). The 3rd (tertiary) and 4th (inferior) functions are developed later in life, and represent areas where we are challenged. The 8 Cognitive functions are very important to understand when learning about the 16 different personality types. Although it seems that the only difference between two different personality types can be just one letter, this one letter can completely change the order of a person's dominant functions and how they are presented in their personality. Se: Extraverted Sensing Extraverted Sensing is the strong awareness of the physical world. We enjoy the thrill of actions and impulses in the present moment. We act on our experiences immediately. We experience the sights, sounds and smells of the world around us to our fullest extent. Si: Introverted Sensing Introverted Sensing is the storing of data and then the comparison of that data with other experiences. For example, when we see a movie that reminds us of another similar movie. Or when we see a person that reminds us of someone else. We also use past experiences to learn how to handle similar current situations. There is great attention to detail with Introverted Sensing. Ne: Extraverted iNtuiting Extraverted Intuiting involves seeing all possibilites of a subject and believing that each one has a possibility of being true. We can juggle many ideas at once, and find that this cognitive function makes it easy and enjoyable to brainstorm. Extraverted Intuiting involves coming to conclusions about ideas from one major idea. The idea implies relationships and smaller ideas. Ni: Introverted iNtuiting This function allows a person to gain a sense about the future by processing data through impressions and meanings. We find ourselves discovering how the future will be by signs, trends, and patterns. We will find relationships between many ideas, and find ideas similar to those ideas in order to look for a main idea that is made up of these smaller ideas. These ideas and similar ideas come to one main idea that will turn out to be true and give the sense of an "Aha!" moment. Te: Extraverted Thinking Extraverted thinking helps to create order out of chaos. They organize the environment through charts, graphs, outlines, etc. It allows us to pick out what is necessary and figures out the most efficient way to complete an objective. Extraverted Thinkers love a challenge because it attests to their skills. They will almost always follow through with a project. Ti: Introverted Thinking Introverted Thinking finds ways to express an idea that is to the point and concise. We analyze, categorize, and evaluate to figure out whether something fits into the larger framework. We figure out the precise problem of an idea or concept and then work to fix it. We often are checking for inconsistencies in the world, and we often take things apart to understand how it works. They use models to see how things should be, and look at both sides of issues to determine inconsistencies. Fe: Extraverted Feeling Extraverted Feeling involves considering other peoples feelings to a great level. We often try to help everyone get along, and we may often disclose our own feelings and take on others' as our own. We like to determine what will work best for the group in order to honor and consider everyones values and feelings. We accomodate ourselves and others by deciding what is appropriate and acceptable in that setting. We often use social graces by being polite, considerate, and appropriate. We often respond to people's expressed or unexpressed wants or desires. Fi: Introverted Feeling Introverted Feeling acts as a filter- it often is considering the worth of something based on the truth in which it is based. We decide whether something is worth standing up for based on its truth and significance. We often have feelings of a persons essence and this helps us to determine if something is fake or true. Introverted Feeling is often expressed through actions and feelings rather than words. The 16 Personality Types ISTJ Inspectors Letters: Introverted-Sensing-Thinking-Judging Functions: Ti > Se > Ni > Fe Serious. Quiet. Earn success by concentration and thoroughness. Practical. Orderly. Matter-of-fact. Logical. Realistic and dependable. See to it that everything is well organised. Take responsibility. Make up their own minds as to what should be accomplished and work towards it steadily, regardless of protests or distractions. ISTP Crafters Letters: Introverted-Sensing-Thinking-Perceiving Fuctins: Ti > Se > Ni > Fe Cool onlookers. Quiet. Reserved. Observing and analysing. Live with detached curiosity and unexpected flashes of original humour. Usually interested in cause and effect, how and why mechanical things work and in organising facts using logical principles. ISFJ Protectors Letters: Introverted-Sensing-Feeling-Judging Functions: Si > Fe > Ti > Ne Quiet. Friendly. Responsible and conscientious. Work devotedly to meet their obligations. Lend stability to any project or group. Thorough. Painstaking. Accurate. Their interests are usually not technical. Can be patient with necessary details. Loyal. Considerate. Perceptive. Concerned with how others feel. ISFP Composers Letters: Introverted-Sensing-Feeling-Perceiving Functions: Fi > Se > Ni > Te Retiring. Quietly friendly. Sensitive. Kind. Modest about their abilities. Shun disagreements. Do not force their opinions or values on others. Usually do not care to lead but often loyal followers. Often relaxed about getting things done because they enjoy the present moment and do not want to spoil it with undue haste or exertion. INFJ Counselors Letters: Introverted-iNtuitive-Feeling-Judging Fuctions: Ni > Fe > Ti > Se Succeed by perseverance, originality and the desire to do whatever is needed or wanted. Put their best efforts into their work. Quietly forceful. Conscientious. Concerned for others. Respected for their firm principles. Likely to be honoured and followed for their clear convictions as to how best to serve the common good. INFP Healers Letters: Introverted-iNtuitive-Feeling-Perceiving Functions: Fi > Ne > Si > Te Full of enthusiasms and loyalties but seldom talk of these until they connect with a person well. Care about learning, ideas, language, expression and independent projects. Tend to undertake too much but somehow get it done. Friendly but often too absorbed in what they are doing to be sociable. Little concern for material possessions and/or physical surroundings. INTJ Masterminds Letters: Introverted-iNtuitive-Thinking-Judging Functions: Ni > Te > Fi > Se Usually have original minds and great drive for their own ideas and purposes. In fields that appeal to them they have a fine power to organise a job and carry it through with or without help. Skeptical. Critical. Independent. Determined. Sometimes stubborn. Must learn to yield less important points in order to win the most important. INTP Architects Letters: Introverted-iNtuitive-Thinking-Perceiving Functions: Ti > Ne > Si > Fe Quiet and reserved. Especially enjoy theoretical or scientific pursuits. Like solving problems with logic and analysis. Usually interested mainly in ideas with little liking for parties or small talk. Tend to have sharply defined interests. Need careers where some strong interest can be used and useful. ESTP Promoters Letters: Extroverted-Sensing-Thinking-Perceiving Functions: Se > Ti > Fe > Ni Good at on-the-spot problem solving. Do not worry. Enjoy whatever comes along. Tend to like mechanical things and sports with friends on the side. Adaptable. Tolerant. Generally conservative in values. Dislike long explanations. Are best with physical things that can be worked, handled, taken apart or put back together. ESTJ Supervisors Letters: Extroverted-Sensing-Thinking-Judging Functions: Te > Si > Ne > Fi Practical. Realistic. Matter-of-fact with a natural head for business or mechanics. Not interested in subjects they see no use for but can apply themselves when necessary. Like to organise and run activities. May make good administrators, especially if they remember to to consider others' feelings and points of view. ESFP Performers Letters: Extroverted-Sensing-Feeling-Perceiving Functions: Se > Fi > Te > Ni Outgoing. Easygoing. Accepting. Friendly. Enjoy everything and make things more fun for others by their enjoyment. Like sports and making things happen. Know what's going on and join in eagerly. Find remembering facts easier than mastering theories. Are best in situations that need sound common sense and practical ability with people as well with things. ESFJ Providers Letters: Extroverted-Sensing-Feeling-Judging Functions: Fe > Si > Ne > Ti Warm-hearted. Talkative. Popular. Conscientious. Born cooperators. Active committee members. Need harmony and may be good at creating it. Always doing something nice for someone. Work best with encouragement and praise. Main interest is in things that directly and visibly affect other people's lives. ENFP Champions Letters: Extroverted-iNtuitive-Feeling-Perceiving Functions: Ne > Fi > Te > Si Warmly enthusiastic. High-spirited. Ingenious. Imaginative. Able to do almost anything that interests them. Quick with a solution for any difficult problem and always ready to help anyone. Often rely on their ability to improvise instead of preparing in advance. Can usually find compelling reasons for whatever they want. ENFJ Teachers Letters: Extroverted-iNtuitive-Feeling-Judging Functions: Fe > Ni > Se > Ti Responsive and responsible. Generally feel real concern for what others think or want and try to handle things with due regard for the other person's feelings. Can present a proposal or lead a group discussion with ease and tact. Sociable. Popular. Sympathetic. Responsive to praise and criticism. ENTP Inventors Letters: Extroverted-iNtuitive-Thinking-Perceiving Functions: Ne > Ti > Fe > Si Quick. Ingenious. Good at many things. Stimulating Company. Alert and outspoken. May argue for fun on either side of a question. Resourceful in solving new and challenging problems but may neglect routine assignments. Apt to turn to one new interest after another. Skillful in finding logical reasons for what they want. ENTJ Fieldmarshals Letters: Extroverted-iNtuitive-Thinking-Judging Functions: Te > Ni > Se > Fi Hearty. Frank. Decisive. Leaders in activities. Usually good in anything that requires reasoning and intelligent talk, such as public speaking. Are usually well informed and enjoy adding their pool of knowledge. May sometimes appear more positive and confident than their experience in an area warrants.